Cardcaptor Skies: Saya Li
by MemoryWriter
Summary: Sakura has passed away and asked her husband Syaoran to hide away all traces of magic from their children. But when their daughter Saya finds the cards, she's forced to be a Cardcaptor and find them with her little brother Saiyo and her best friend Koma.
1. Saya and the Mysterous Book Pt1

_An 18 year old named Sakura Kinomoto has called for a meeting with all of her friends and family: her father, her brother Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, and Kero._

_"I'm pregnant!" Sakura finally stated, somewhat embarrassed and quite loudly, as calm as it was. It even startled Syaoran, since the two were sitting in silence for so long with the rest._

_Fujitaka was taken by surprise himself, but smiled afterward, being the first to speak. "Congratulations."_

_"EHHHH?!?!?!" both Kero and Touya reacted at the same time, and both for different yet somewhat similar reasons. Touya was an obvious one. He's been very overprotective of his little sister for so long, and to an extent still despises Syaoran. And for him to have impregnated Sakura was something he didn't expect coming anytime soon._

_For Kero, well, this was easy. He just couldn't imagine having Sakura pregnant, considering he's never encountered a pregnant woman personally, let alone his master or mistress._

_"Wow," Yukito said, being his cheerful self. "I'm sure you two are very happy."_

_"We are," Syaoran blushed, looking down and avoiding everybody's gaze._

_"This is such a miraculous moment!!" Tomoyo gleefully announced, going to adoration mode and suddenly appearing right beside Sakura, spooking her. "I'll have to video tape you more often of your's and the baby's growth! Oh this is such a joyous time, Sakura!"_

_Sakura smiled as well after calming down from Tomoyo. "I'm glad you all feel this way."_

_--_

_Sakura sat at a table in her backyard under the massive shade of a tree, watching her two children play with Kero in his true form, Yue standing behind her against the tree._

_"Hahah!" Kero laughed in his bigger form as he played with Sakura's two children. One was the first born girl, a 5-year old now. The other was a baby boy, simply a year and a few months old. "You can not defeat me for I am the-!! Ah!!!!" Kero shouted as the two children tacked him to the ground, all three laughing._

_Sakura smiled at her two children's happiness. "You should play with them, Yue."_

_"I don't play," Yue said stubbornly, watching on._

_Sakura glanced at her guardian. "Well I think you should.... You don't really know how much time you have with them, you know."_

_Yue looked at Sakura, seeing her starrring at the peaceful scene in front of her. "Do you mean anything by that?"_

_Sakura simply smiled in her long sun dress, disguising what was in her mind, something Clow did very often. You see Clow as a serious magician, but is often smiling behind his plans._

_"It's nothing to think about right now," Sakura replied, tildting her head somewhat._

_Yue tried to figure out what Sakura meant until he felt a tug at his white robes near him. His eyes guided his sight downward to a little girl with short black hair she got from her grandmother. "Yue, come play with us," the little girl smiled, holding Yue's hand with both of hers slightly tugging on it._

_"But I-"_

_"Please Yue? You never play with us," the little girl said sadly. "Do you hate us?"_

_Sakura simply smiled at the conversation Yue had no part in, but her daughter was winning._

_Yue knelt down to the girl's height. "It is not that I hate you. I'm just not the kind to want to play around as Kero does."_

_The little girl rose one eyebrow. "Lazy," she said with a slight snare, making Yue sweatdrop, a very rare sight at which Sakura giggled at. Only her daughter could achieve Yue to do the impossible._

_"Come on, Yue!" Kero shouted from the grassy yard, the baby boy saddled onto his back in perfect balance. "Saya needs a partner for this game!"_

_Yue sighed, closing his eyes. "I know I'm going to regret this."_

_The little girl named Saya smiled just like her Mom did and cheered as she dragged Yue into the sunlight and away from the cool shade._

_Syaoran arrived outside with two iced tea drinks for him and his wife. "I see Saya got Yue to play with them."_

_"Yeah," Sakura said cheerfully, taking her drink._

_Syaoran laughed, seeing Kero and Yue fly around, holding his children. "Too bad I missed it."_

_"You'll have a lot of time with them. Believe me," Sakura assured. At the moment, Sayoran didn't take that statement into full thought._

_Later on though...._

--

_Not long a few days later, it was a dark day as it rained. The ceremony was over, and the rain had let up a little. Syaoran stood in front of his wife's grave, starring down at it sadly, along with everybody behind him dressed in black. Tomoyo was the only one crying now that most of the others had left. Eriol and Kaho, who had flown in from England for the funeral, were comforting Tomoyo at the moment._

_"Where's Mom?" Saya asked, holding her dad's hand. Her baby brother was with the relatives since he was crying, for his mother. Although, Saya knew perfectly where her mom was._

_Syaoran starred at the picture of Sakura on the tombstone. "I'm sure she'll be with us very soon," Syoran said, making Saya look up at her father in wonder. "Knowing your Mom, she doesn't like to leave things unchecked. She'll be watching over us."_

_Saya's face brightened up quickly once her father said that. She turned her head towards her mother's picture on her grave. "Hi Mom! I can't wait to see you, too!"_

_Syaoran smiled at how easy his daughter was taking this. She was just like Sakura, never staying sad for too long. Sadness never suited Sakura's face, or Saya's face for that matter. However, it was his wife's request that couldn't be erased from his mind, a request she mysteriously made the night before she passed:_

"When I am gone, please hide away all of our magic. The children can not know, until the day comes."

_Of course, Syaoran couldn't understand too much of what Sakura had meant. All he knew was that from that day forth, the Li and Kinomoto Family were to no longer associate themselves with the magic of the former Clow Cards._

****

--

--5 years later...--

--

_'W-Where am I...?'_

I stood atop a staircase. A long, long staircase alone the sides of a tall tower. It was so dark..... very very dark...

__

'This place.... what is it...?'

In the center of what seemed to be a tower was a long long pendelum that ended at the bottom. Though, I was no where near the bottom. I noticed myself in some costume, and holding what seemed to be a staff with a star in it, the star being my only light. And beside me was a tall person with long flowing hair and a small plush creature that was yellow, floating above my shoulder.

__

'Where.....?'

.BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"OAE!" I yelped, sitting up from bed in a sudden flash. It was my alarm clock. I sighed, grabbing it and shutting the alarm off. "Remind me again why I even have an alarm clock," I mumbled to myself, rubbing my left eye from bed.

My name was Saya Li, a 10 year old girl who lived with my father, Syaoran. We live in my Uncle Touya Kinomoto's House.

"Oi! Koma! Wake up!" I shouted from my bed, looking over and seeing my best friend, sleeping soundly asleep.

However, he woke up at the sound of my call. "Uhm... Saya?"

I smiled, giving a nod. "Get up. Time for school again," I said, jumping out of bed and preparing myself inside the bathroom.

Koma was my best friend. It was normal for him to sleep over. And somehow, the only one who didn't approve was Touya.

"Good morning," I said as Saiyo and I walked down the stairs to the smell of breakfast. We were wearing the Tomoeda lower-school uniform. But instead of a skirt, I wore white shorts that were around the same length. I had this issue with anything that's not shorts or pants.

"Good morning!" the three people in the kitchen greeted. My father, Syaoran Li, was cooking breakfast for all of us. Touya was reading a newspaper on the table, most likely looking for a job. He had this strange habit of switching jobs a lot. And then there was my 5-year old little brother, Saiyo Li.

"Hi, Saya, Koma," Saiyo greeted as I gabbed a piece of bacon from his plate. He didn't mind though. Saiyo was like the perfect little brother. Shy, loyal, and not too shy he's boring. And he got along very well with Koma.

"Morning, Saiyo," Koma said as well as we left the kitchen.

Touya's eyes look up, eyeing Koma and me. "Leaving so early?"

"I have class duties this morning," Koma told as we put on out shoes.

"And you have to go with him, Saya?" Touya glared, only for Syaoran to arrive at the table.

"Ah let her go. You owe her more credit than you give her, you know," Dad told Touya. The two brother-in-laws didn't get along very well, and they were almost like opposites. Touya was overprotective with me about guys, while Dad was overprotective with about, well.... everything else.

"Thank you, Dad!!" I cheered that he sided with me as I ran back into the kitchen to grab Koma's and my lunches. Of course, Dad was very fond of Koma, seeing as Koma and I were together since we were months old.

I looked to the middle of the table, seeing two pictures. One of my grandmother, Nadeshiko, and one of my mother, Sakura. Touya and Dad switchws the pictures each morning, and it's become custom for us to greet the late women as if they were still here. And I loved it.

"Good morning, Grandma, Mom," I greeted with a quick bow before I raced out the house.

"Saya! Let's go!" Koma shouted as I shut the door. He was on his scooter and holding my scooter beside him.

"Thank you," I said as he handed me my scooter. Mine had blue wheels, his had red ones. With that we raced down right, heading to school our usual route.

We scootered down our hill with serene looks on our faces. On this route, you can always see Sakura petals flying in the wind with you from the countless Sakura Trees. Touya told me mom always went down this way when she was a kid.

--

Koma and I were having lunch in our usual spot on the grass outside school.

"Sorry your dad had to make lunch for me again," Koma apologized as we ate. "I keep forgetting every time I sleep over for my mom to make me a bento before wards."

"Eh, it's fine," I said, eating. "My dad enjoys cooking for us. And and sure Tomoyo is fine about it, too."

Koma made a half smile before continuing to eat. Tomoyo was Koma's adoptive mom. While my mother was in mid-pregnancy, Tomoyo adopted a baby that was a few moths old, so I'd _'have someone to play with'_. It worked.

As I ate, I looked up at the tree I was under. It had unusually long branches. I stuck the fork in my mouth with food at the end of it, and I was suddenlly starring at the long branch, as if concentrating unconsciously.

Koma noticed and looked at me, seeing my head held up very high. "Saya?"

I continued starring, then suddenly saw a pink wand with a star in the middle.

__

'Like from that dream...'

I saw it coming towards me, then came back to reality when it bumped my head. It was then when I also realized it was atcually a branch.

"Eh-," I winced, as a branch it my head, and I fell backwards in my seat.

Koma, siting beside me, wasn't expecting that either and crawled over to me. "Saya! Saya!" he asked, somewhat panicked and estranged that a branch would suddenly fall on me.

--

It was night time at the Kinomoto residence again. And Koma was sleeping over as well. It was unusual, for Koma to sleep over two nights in a row. He said he just wanted to make sure for the night that I was okay with that bump on my head. It was really nothing, but Koma was always worried about me. I was very lucky to have so many people care for me.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

That was the last night I'd ever have normal within this house though.

Meanwhile, in my father's room...

"... Hey kid," said a familiar annoying voice as Syaoran gazed upon his ceiling in bed. "You're still awake?"

"No duh," Syaoran said in reply, paying no attention to the stuffed animal on his shelf. He kept his focus on the ceiling.

When Sakura wanted to hide away all traces of magic in the house, he had to keep Kero in his room, unfortunately. Syaoran's room was surrounded by a magical barrier, so he kept many magical items inside, having taught the kids not to ever come inside. And one thing that hasn't changed, was Syaoran's and Kero's bitter intolerance with each other.

"I just feel Sakura's presence today," Syaoran said, not having meant to say that outloud for Kero to hear.

"Well she is your wife. It'd come natural to you," Kero said, trying to go back to sleep.

Syaoran glared at the ceiling. "No. I mean like, she's really here. I can sense it....."

Kero sighed from the top shelf above Syaoran's bed. "You think very fondly of Sakura, sometimes even too much," Kero commented, giving Syaoran an anime vein on his forehead.

While I was asleep, I felt this, this presence, calling me.... was it..... Mom?

"Mother....," I whispered in my sleep. Suddenly, my eyes opened, but they weren't their normal color. It was dark, and I was unconsciously awake.

Dazed in a trance, I slowly got out of bed and started walking. My footsteps awoke Koma, and he quickly turned his head in his sleeping bag, seeing me walk out of the room. He was a very light sleeper. He narrowed his eyes at my footsteps before getting out of his sleeping bag.


	2. Saya and the Mysterious Book Pt2

I continued walking in the trance, following this strange sound. All I could see was me in a dark black void, filled with Sakura petals flowing in the wind, guiding me.

"Mother..." I mumbled again as I followed the petals. And sure enough, Koma followed me.

"What's going on with her?" Koma said to himself, following shortly behind.

We soon arrived at the Tsukimine Shrine. I didn't know it though. The sakura petals have stopped blowing, and so I stopped walking. In reality, I was standing in front of the Tsukimine Shrine's Sakura Tree.

"Mother," I repeated, holding my hand out, to try and touch something, anything. I had touched the Sakura Tree's bark, and a bright yellow light emitted from where I stood, a magic circle underneith me. A pink book floated out of the tree.

"What the-" Koma said, watching from a fair distance as I did what I did. The floating pink book suddenly snapped open, and a bunch of cards started coming out. They were flowing dangerously fast around me, floating me into the air.

Koma's eyes widened. "Saya!" he shouted, running towards the cards, though they only repelled him, sending him falling. "Argh.... Saya..." he groaned as he tried to sit up.

As I saw nothing, my eyes suddenly returned to normal, and I saw what was around me. Fast pink lights and me in the air. Panic struck me as I could not find a way out.

"MOM!!!" I cried out with clutched hands at my chest. The lights sopped circling me, and I saw they were rectangular. They were cards. I had only a second to think about them though, because suddenly, a powerful gust of wind carried them off to who knows where, finally putting me down.

"Saya!" Koma shouted, running to me and helping me stand up. "Saya are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, still surprised. "What... what happened-" I was cut short when one of those cards suddenly flew down in front of us. We were taken back a little, but for some reaosn, I saw it meant no harm.

"WIN....DY...." I read on the little pink card as it magically flew right into my hands. "You saved me?" I asked as if talking to it. The empty pink book floated down to me as well.

Koma and I looked at each other worriedly, wondering what I've done this time.

--

Somehow successful, Koma and I had climbed up the gutter of the house and to my window. I made it in first then helped Koma in, much to my relief. When we turned around however, we saw Saiyo in my room, waiting. with the small lamp on.

"S-Saiyo," I said, gazing down at my little brother, He looked so much like our dad.

"You guys are in so much trouble," Saiyo said rather flatly. "Where've you guys been?" he asked, more concerned rather than paranoid like how Touya might have reacted.

"Just...I," I stammered, looking away as I took out the pink book from behind my back.

"Saya," Saiyo started out of worry, only for my door to suddenly slam open.

"What is going on here-'" my dad started, only to halt to a stop when he saw what was in my hands. His had jumped at the sight. "That... Saya where did you get that?"

"I-I...." I stuttered, not realy knowing where I got it.

"She found it in the Sakura Tree at the Tsukimine Shrine," Koma told, making all of us look at him. He turned his eyes towards me. "You were caught n some sort of trance at the time."

"T-Trance?" I asked in disbelief and surprise, making me look down into the pink book I held close to me. "But.... I thought... Mom..."

Syaoran had picked up his head from the book at the sound of Mom.

_'So she too sensed her mother's presence...'_

"SAKURA!" a small plush toy suddenly shouted like a bullhorn. Apparently he too sensed Sakura's presence.

Dad, Koma, Saiyo, and I starred at the floating plushie with expressionless and shocked faced while Dad was freaking out on the inside, sweatdropping in all places around his head.

"K-Kero..." Dad muttered in embarrassment.

"Is it a toy?" Saiyo asked, looking up, making Kero glare down at the stranger boy.

"A toy?! I will have you know tthat I am-! Eh?" the plush said, suddenly starring at was what in my possession. "The Book...." The plush then looked to me. "You're not Sakura."

"I was just getting to that," Dad said with a vein, thumping the plush toy and making him fly in circles towards the wall. Dad knelt down in front of me. "Now, how did you get this book from the Sakura Tree?"

I looked down from my father's eyes. "I.... I don't know. I can't remember too much." I looked up. "The last thing I remember is outstretching my hand and touching something hard. I guess it was the tree."

"Then this pink book came out of it," Koma spoke up, Syaoran glancing at him

"So you did it," Dad said with a slight smile, looking at me and rubbing my shoulders to calm my nerves. "You are so much like your mother, Saya," he said, making me smile.

"SAYA?!?!" the plush suddenly shouted, ruining the moment and making us make a face. "You mean she- and he- and now-!" the plush said, looking from me to my brother until it fainted and floated down to the floor.

I looked over. "Is your friend alright?"

Dad sweatdropped in annoyance glaring at an unconscious Kero. "I wouldn't call him my friend exactly."

--

"So your name is Cerberus," I said, bandaging his head.

"Kero for short," he said as he floated back up again. We were all in the living room.

"So what's dad doing with a talking floating plush?" Saiyo asked bluntly, only for Kero to glare at the boy.

"For specific reasons, Saiyo," Dad said, glancing at a picture of Mom on a far-by table. "Saya, I want you to look at this Book," he said, pushing the book on the table towards me.

"O-Okay," I stuttered, bending over and inspecting the pink book. "What exactly am I looking for?"

"Look closely," my father continued, making me concentrate harder. It was then I found my mother's name on the side.

"M-Mom," I said in surprise.

Kero nodded, floating down to the table and in front of m. "Yeah, your mom was the Mistress of the Cards, until she passed away."

"The who?" Saiyo asked, confused as he looked to Koma beside him for answers.

Kero looked up, seeing the night sky out the window. "Sakura was a very nice kid, and grew up into a fine mistress. She was a wonderful mistress. She loved all of the Sakura Cards. One of those Sakura Cards are the WINDY," Kero explained, opening the book and showing the one card I possessed.

"WINDY," I said, remembering that card.

"Your saying those other cards are Sakura Cards?" Koma asked.

Kero nodded. "The last time they were released, Sakura had to capture them with-"

"With her magic," Dad cut off. Kero was about to say Syaoran's name. But for unknown reasons, Syaoran wanted to keep himself out of the story.

"Right," Kero said, not understanding much. "It wasn't easy being a Cardcaptor."

"Mom must have been so brave," I smiled, being so lucky to have such a courageous Mom.

"Now you have to do it, too," Kero grinned, making my face change and Koma and Dad sweatdrop.

"M-Me?" I asked, pointing at myself.

"Umhm," Kero nodded smiling as if it were nothing.

"No way," Syaoran objected for me, making our heads shoot up. "I'm not letting Saya get into this mess."

"Hey, at least this is at my fault," Kero said with crossed arms, turning around to face up at my dad. "Last time the cards were set loose, I was watching them, and I appointed Sakura Cardcaptor. But Sakura left the cards sealed away within the tree, saying the next person who lets them out is to become the new Cardcaptor. Sakura must have known Saya would be the one."

"Mom?" I asked, thinking back to her.

"Don't you think she would have told me," Dad said his arms on the table already.

"If so, you would have acted differently once she died," Kero pointed out. "You might have even held Saya back from ever reaching the cards, and then no one would ever claim them. Or, you might have urged Saya's curiosity too much and she would have found the cards too early and too young to face them," Kero said, being the smart one, for once. "Face it, kid. As hard as it is for even me to believe, your daughter's the new Cardcaptor."

"This looks serious," Koma said worried, seeing Kero and my father argue. Saiyo and I nodded in areement.

"What's going on out here," Touya said, walking down. Apparntly our loud talking must have woken him up. The sight in the room caught his attention. "That toy again."

"Told ya," Saiyo said with an emotionless face, making Kero turn around and 'growl' at him. As if Kero could growl in his state.

"They found out?" Touya asked, coming up behind the couch behind my dad.

"You knew?!" I shouted, kind of annoyed _all_the adults kept this secret from me and Saiyo.

"Duh. Sakura's my sister. I'm not that dumb," Touya said to his niece. I barely called him Uncle Touya anymore, not since my mom died. Touya faced Kero on the table. "So who's the unlucky one who let the cards out?" Touya asked. He assumed that was the only reason Kero would be even out of Syaoran's room.

"Me," I admitted, looking away. I didn't want to be reidiculed by Touya at the moment. "But like I was supposed to know any of this was going to happen."

"And apparently the kid here doesn't wanna let Saya be a Cardcaptor," Kero said with crossed arms.

Touya arched his eyebrow. "And you're gonna listen to him?" he asked, making my dad glare at Touya. My dad never did get along well with Touya. And I guess Dad didn't get along well with Kero either.

"I made a promise to Sakura before she died," Kero pointed out, looking down, missing his mistress very much. "I told her I'd listen to the kid, no matter what he says."

"And I say no," Dad repeated.

"Well I say yes," Touya objected, starting a fight. "Someone's gotta go capture those monsters."

"Not my daughter! It's too dangerous!" Dad shouted.

"Sakura did but I didn't stop her," Touya reminded. "And neither did you."

"I..." Dad started, reminiscing to how he helped my mom capture the cards with no second thought.

"Dad?" I spoke up, catching Dad's, Touya's, and Kero's attention finally. "Dad... I want to become a Cardcaptor and help capture the Sakura Cards."

"S-Saya," Dad said.

"Please," I repeated, lowering my head in respect. "It is my fault I let the cards loose, so it's my responsibility." I looked up. "I want to be like Mom."

Syaoran's thoughts froze at the thought of Saya becoming like Sakura. Sure they looked almost alone. And yeah they had almost the same personality. But the life of a Cardcaptor challenged Sakura beyond her wildest dreams, and he wasn't sure if Saya was ready for that.

"Are you sure, Saya?" koma asked, worried about my decision.

"Yes," I nodded, turning my head around beforre looking back to the people in front of me. "Please Dad... I want to fulfill Mom's wish."

"Well?" Touya asked my dad, who was thinking.

Syaoran sighed, knowing that the dreaded day his daughter became a Cardcaptor would come. "He stood up and walked around the coffee table, and knelt down to me. He hugged me, much to my surprise. "You grow up too fast."

I smiled, laying my head on his shoulder. "But you raised me alone for half my life. And look how I turned out," I chuckled. "So you must have done something right."

We broke apart, and Dad looked to Kero. "I trust you will look after her."

"I did with Sakura, didn't I?" Kero said, jumping for joy inside Syaoran finally said yes. "Saya will be fine."

"Thanks dad," I said as Dad stood up and backed away. The room dimmed as a bright circle under me glowed. It had a sun, moon, and star in the middle, me on the star. Koma and Saiyo watched in disbelief.

"Key of the Seal," Kero started as he stood on the pink Book. A small light came out of the lock. It floated out in front of me. "There is someone wishing for a contract with you. A girl, daughter of your Mistress. Her name is Saya. Oh Key, grant her the power! RELEASE!"

The light suddenly glowed bright, making everyone around us shield their eyes from it. Even me. However, though it, I saw an object in front of me. A pink staff with a star.

"Saya, grab the staff!" Kero's voice called to me.

I outstretched my hand and grabbed onto the Star Wand, it completing its transformation from a key into a wand.

"Alright! It's the birth of a Cardcaptor!" Kero cheered as the ight died down. I was back in my living room, holding my staff.

"Aah," I mumbled, starring at it.

"That wand," Touya said remembering the countless times he's caught Sakura holding it as a child.

"Wow," Saiyo said, coming over and looking at it.

Koma came up behind me as well. "You sure you're up for this?"

I looked up and starred at the star in the center and smiled. "I'm sure it'll be alright," I assured to him and myself, grinning as I held the staff.

Kero smiled. "True words of a true cardcaptor."

Syaoran watched as his daughter played around with her new wand, smiling upon the scene.

_'Is this your plan, Sakura?'_ Syaoran thought to himself, smiling. _'I'll protect our children from whatever dangers lie ahead of us.... And I hope you watch over us as well.'_

* * *

_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..._

"So you're really a Cardcaptor," Koma said at school.

I nodded, playing with my key necklace. "Yeah."

--

"Oae?" I said to myself as I found a small bird on the ground.

--

"YOU ALREADY FOUND THE FLY CARD?!?!" Kero shouted at me, startling Koma and me.

"Like I was supposed to know!" I retorted.

"You're supposed to know you're a Cardcaptor!" Kero shouted.

"Well I'm not a very good one am I!!" i shouted, Kero and I head to head glaring daggers as Koma sweatdropped in the background

--

"I don't think I'm cut out for this, Mom," I said, starring at her photo in the kitchen as Syaoran looked on from the door.


	3. Saya and the Wounded Bird

The alarm clocked beeped as I sat up to shut it off.

"It's morning," I started sleepily, starring down at my round clock.

"Saya! Breakfast!" my little brother Saiyo shouted from outside my room.

I got out of bed and got dressed in my school uniform. My name is Saya Li, and I am 10 years old, with the occupation of a 3rd grade student and a Cardcaptor.

"Good morning!" I said with my usual greeting as I slid down the stair banister.

"You're quite cheerful today," Touya noticed.

I grinned, sitting down. "I guess I just am is all." I turned to another new photo of Mom. "Good morning, Mom, Grandma." How Mom had so many pictures, I had Aunt Tomoyo to thank for that. Technically my Mom and Tomoyo were second cousins, so I guess we're somewhat related. But since Koma's adopted, well, we're not realted.

"I'm leaving!" I shouted as I ran out of the house, grabbing my scooter from by a tree and setting off on my way. I went down the Sakura Tree path to Tomoeda, smiling.

"Saya," said a voice as I skidded slowly to a stop. On my path to school, I would sometimes see Yukito's house. Yukito is Touya's best friend.

"Good morning, Yukito," i smiled, skating over to his fence. He had a beautiful garden.

"Good morning to you, Saya," Yukito smiled. "On your way to school?"

"Uhuh," I nodded. "I'm meeting Koma there."

"Ah, Koma," Yukito, sometimes seeing me skaing down the path with hi on our scooters. "Tell him I said hi okay?"

"Will do, Yukito!" I said as I continued my way.

"Oy!" he called as he threw something my way. I was able to catch it as I skated off. It was a piece of candy, which I got alot from yukito. I smiled and put it in my pocket, nearing Tomoeda Elementary.

--

Koma was waiting at the front of the school, like every morning. He saw me and smiled. "Hey, Saya."

"Koma," I greeted with a nod as my scooter slowed to a stop.

"So you're really a Cardcaptor," Koma said as we walked in to the lockers.

I nodded, playing with my key necklace. "Yeah."

We folded up our scooters and placed them in our lockers, getting our stuff ready of class.

"When do you think you'll find a Sakura Card?"

I shrugged my shoulder, placing my Tomoeda hat inside. "I guess when one appears to me," I replied, only for a yellow being to suddenly pop out of my bag.

"You have to be more alert than that!!" Kero shouted, startling the both of us, Koma and I. He sweatdroped while I twitched. "You can't act when it just appears to you! You have to be on the edge and expect it coming before it does appear!!"

"Quiet down!" I shouted in a harsh whisper, shoving Kero back into my bag. "I can not believe you snuck here."

"I did with Sakura a lot," Kero said, his head poping back up. "And I knew you wouldn't be on your guard, so I had to come."

"Did you have to scare her?" Koma asked with a face.

I sighed as I heard the bell. "Let's just get to class, Koma," I said before facing Kero. "And you, don't make a sound."

Kero saluted. "Promise."

I shut my bag and Koma and I ran to our class.

"Good morning!" some of the girls greeted as Koma and I walked in.

I made a grin on my face. "Heh. Sorry we're sorta late."

"Don't worry. Mrs. Sasaki isn't in yet," said a familiar voice. I looked and saw Vann, one of the guys in the class. He had a reputation for having all of the girl's attention. However, I only saw him as a friend.

"Hey Vann," I said nonchalantly. He sat in front of me, while Koma sat behind me. That was our seating arrangement.

Koma made a face, stepping to my left. "What do you want, Vann."

"What? I can not simply greet Ms. Li good morning?" Vann asked with a sly smile and an arched eyebrow, making the girls in the background faint. I remained oblivious to Koma's death glares at Vann as Vann kissed my hand. This was a routine I had adjusted to. But I saw nothing of it.

"Until later, Ms. Saya," Vann said before walking away.

I smiled at Koma. "Isn't he nice?"

"I guess," Koma said with a face, watching Vann. "Well, better him than-"

"SAYAAA!!" shouted a standish voice.

"Hiroshi," Koma and I both said, not happy. Hiroshi was.... an odd boy. He was, how may I put this in the nicest way possible...... weird. He always tried to 'battle for my affections' with the guys around me, who was most frequently Koma. So Hiroshi got on both Koma's and my nerves.

"Saya!" Hiroshi shouted, running at me until I put my hand forward, making his face slam into it and his running pause into a stop.

"Hiroshi, how many times have I told you? No more tackling," I told with a calm anime vein throbbing on the back of my head.

"Forgive me, Saya. But I can not help myself to your regal beauty!" Hiroshi said, somehow not hurt by his face inplant with my hand.

"Regal?" I muttered in repeat, and with a small sweatdrop.

"Daidouji!" Hiroshi suddenly shouted, pointing an arm at Koma behind me. "I challenge you for the fair maiden!"

I sighed. "I'll got sit down at my desk Koma. Come when you're done."

"Alright," Koma answered, starring at Hiroshi with an odd expression.

I sat down as I heard the shouts of Hiroshi against Koma. This too was a normal routine. This was why I liked coming in early, so I could have some time to myself.

I spent my time starring out the window, dazing, until I saw something unusual. It was something whit ewith a blueish glow. Flying.

"A bird?" I mumbled under my breath as it caught my attention. It was a rather small bird from what I saw. And it's flying pattern was a little off. Suddenly, I saw it land to the ground, and not in the most gentle way either.

I was about to get up to get a better look from the window but Mrs. Sasaki had just walked in.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Sasaki greeted in her long dress, making all of the kids greet her good morning back. And soon enough, everyone was in their seats. Mrs. Rika Sasaki was a wonderful teacher, and loved by all her students. I was curious about the bird, though.

"Something wrong?" Koma whispered from behind me as he took his seat.

I turned my head around. "It's nothing," I whsipered, shaking it off. "But remind me later after school."

"Remind you of what?" Koma asked, but I didn't reply, making him sigh.

--

"Are you sure it's around here?" Koma asked as we searched through some bushes.

"Positive," I said, exploring the side of the school. It was after school, and Koma and I were looking for the bird that fell.

"It can't be too far," Koma said. "Why don't you ask Kero for help to cover more ground."

"No way," I said with an annoyed voice. "He's finally asleep in my bag. And I don't wanna wake him up so he can pester me about how I'm looking for a bird rather than doing my 'Cardcaptor Duties'."

"Good point," Koma said until I yelped, catching his attention. "What is it, Saya?"

"I think I found it!" I shouted from a near-by bush. Koma came over and we saw a small small bird on the grass. It was very light, almost white, but with the same blue aura.

"What a strange looking bird," Koma noted as I picked it up with my hands.

"Aw, it's wing's hurt," I said, seeing it wounded. "Maybe you can take it to your place, Koma?"

"Me?" Koma asked.

"Well I can't bring it home. Kero will find out. And I doubt Dad or Touya will let me keep a bird in my room."

"But-"

"Please, Koma?" I asked again. "You can bandage it and nurse it to back to health."

"I...," Koma said, then seeing my face that wouldn't take no for an answer. He sighed. "Alright."

"Thank you!" I shouted as I hugged Koma before giving him the bird. "Come on, we better get home before anyone gets suspicous."

"Right," Koma nodded, placing the wounded bird in his hat. And with that, we both parted ways for our homes.

--

I was in my bedroom, finishing some school work.

"You still awake, Saya?" Saiyo asked, walking into my bedroom door.

"Just finishing some last minute homework," I answered.

"Everyone's in the middle of dinner," Saiyo told me. Even Kero was eating dinner with them.

"I'm not hungry," I assured.

Saiyo made a look on his face as he walked in fully, showing he was holding a plate with a piece of cake with whiped cream and a slice of a strawberry.

"I thought you might want some desert," Saiyo said. "I know how much you like sweets."

I smiled at my little brother's concern. "Thanks, Saiyo. I'll get to it later once I finish this page."

Saiyo nodded with a slightly calmer and relieved face. "Saya?" I brought my head up again. "I'm glad you're okay."

I smiled back, not realy understanding what he meant by that. "I'm glad you're okay, too."

After that, Saiyo finally left and closed the door, leaving me to shrug and finish my homework.

--

"There," Koma said, finishing bandaging the wing of the strange beautiful bird. "All better."

It made a strange but quiet screech, making Koma laugh as he remenence a memory.

_"Ow," I whimpered, my left hand holding my pillow. "It hurts."_

_"Almost done," Koma said, wrapping a bandage around my right hand. "There."_

_I opened my eyes and lifted my hand, seeing it all bandaged like it was done by a professional. And we were only 6. _

_"Wow," I said, impressed. "I don't know any guys who can bandage people. Well, except my dad."_

_Koma laughed. "I'm just relieved you're okay. I got worried when you tripped."_

_I smiled at him with my eyes closed. "I'm glad as I have you as a friend, Koma. I feel safe now when you're around."_

"Koma," Tomoyo called to her son.

"Oh, hi Mom," Koma said from his desk, seeing his mother at his bedroom door.

"How are you? You've been to yourself in your room since you got home from school," Tomoyo said, walking over. "Usually you're out with Saya."

"I'm just busy with a project," Koma told.

"I suppose," Tomoyo said, pondering her finger to her chin. She noticed the bird on her son's desk. "Oh my, what have we here?"

"Just a bird Saya and I found at school," Koma said, looking at it as it walked around on the desk. "Saya asked me to look after it for the night." Koma noticed his mother's scilence. "Mom?"

Koma tuned around, seeing his mom starring down at the bird, some confusion and surprise mixed into her expression.

"That bird..." Tomoyo said, tilting her head to the side, trying to gather her thoughts. "It looks so familiar.... As if I've seen it before."

"I-It does?" Koma asked, looking back at the small bird.

Tomoyo thought for one more moment before her face lost its confusion, and she lowered her hand in realization.

"It's begun again, hasn't it," she said.

"Huh?" Koma asked.

Tomoyo looked at Koma before smiling her usual peaceful smile. "Come, bring your friend with you. We're going for a visit."

Koma made a face as he looked down at the bird.

--

"Saya!!" Kero's voice shouted, his small hand-paw pounding on the door. "Let me in!"

I gasped and dropped my pencil into my book. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the piece of cake, lifting it into my hands. Kero continued hitting and yelling through the door as I looked around desperately for a place to hide the cake. Knowing Kero, he'd eat it.

Without thinking, I slid the cake under my bed before I opened the door.

"Geez what took ya so long?" Kero whined.

"I-I was napping," I said with a laugh as Kero flew in and onto the table.

"Any cards today?" Kero asked, opening the Book and seeing the WINDY card only.

"Not as far as I know," I answered.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, catching both of our attention.

Syaoran downstairs answered the door, seeing Koma holding a box.

"Koma," Syaoran said, surprised. It was unusual for him to visit this late at night.

"If it's okay, can I see Saya?" Koma asked.

Syaoran looked behind him and into the living room. "If you hurry you can run past Touya," Syaoran whispered as Koma nodded, rushing into the house and past Syaoran.

"Still the same I see," Tomoyo's voice said, stepping up to the door frame.

Syaoran's face yet again grew into surprise and disbelief. "T-Tomoyo?"

She smiled. "Surprised to see me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, this is the first time you've visited in five years," Syaoran said like it were obvious. "For you to suddenly show up would be startling to anyone."

Tomoyo wore her calm and serene expression. "As it would be for the Sakura Cards to suddenly show up as well?"

--

"Poor thing," I said as Koma set the little bird on my bed. I had sent Kero downstairs, telling him there was more desert somewhere where Touya hid it. And so, Koma and I had some privacy.

"It's doing better compared to when we first found it," Koma told as I watched it move. "But my mom saw it."

"Oh," I said, not expecting that.

"She's here," he added, making me jump and make a face.

"S-She's here?" I asked, surprised. "To tell the truth, I've never met your mom."

"Sure you have," Koma objected. "It's just been a couple years, that's all."

"So is there any other reason?" I asked. "To why your mom came over I mean."

Koma starred down at my bed. "She knows you're a Cardcaptor."

I lifted my head, starring at Koma. But, how?

--

"Hey kid! Touya won't tell me anything! Where'd ya hide all the desert!?" Kero shouted as he flied into the living room, freezing when he saw the sight. Sitting on two ends of the coffee table was Syaoran and the long lost Tomoyo.

"Kero," Tomoyo said, a wide smile groing into her face.

"T-Tomoyo??" Kero asked. "Y-You..., but, why-"

"I'm surprised you guys didn't notice it," Tomoyo said.

"Notice what??" Kero said, annoyed.

"Did you notice the FLY card at all today?" Syaoran asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"No," Kero said suspicously.

"Hi guys," I said, walking down the stairs with Koma holding the box with our bird and the lid open. The three adults turned their heads around.

"... What?" I asked.

"YOU ALREADY FOUND THE FLY CARD?!?!?!" Kero shouted at me, startling everyone.

"Oae?" I asked with a sweatdrop.

"That _bird_ you found is the FLY card!!" Kero said in panic.

"It is?" Koma asked, opening the box and peeking in.

"It could attack us any minute!!" Kero yelled.

"It doesn't seem as dangerous as you described it to be," I noted.

"Well you couldn't even sense it!" Kero scolded.

"Like I was supposed to know!" I retorted.

"You're supposed to be a Cardcaptor!" Kero shouted.

"Well I'm not a very good one am I!!" I shouted, Kero and I now head to head glaring dagars in our eyes, growling. Everyone watching in the background sweatdropped.

--

It was night time now, and I was in bed, trying to sleep. I had kept the box with me, so the bird, or FLY card as Kero says, is now asleep, like _some_ of us.

I groaned and sat up, giving up at trying to sleep. I got on my feet and headed downstairs. I sat on the kitchen table, seeing my mom's picture.

"I don't think I'm cut out for this, Mom," I said, starring at her photo in the kitchen as Syaoran looked on from the door. He had heard me walk out. "I don't know, how to sense when a card's right in front of me or, know hot to get along perfectly with Kero." I sighed. "I can't even keep a secret for more than one day. Tomoyo found out already, just because I asked Koma to watch our bird."

"That's not true," Dad said, making me gasp and turn around, seeing Dad walk over. He sat down on a chair next to me. "You know, Tomoyo knew about the cards, being one of Sakura's best friends. She came to no surprise when she found out you were following in your mother's footsteps."

"But still," I argued. "I'm not a good Cardcaptor."

"There's no such thing as a good Cardcaptor. Believe me," Dad smiled, rubbing my shoulder. "And no one gets along with Kero. Sakura must have been strong to put up with that pipsqueak for so many years."

I made a small laugh at that. "I guess."

"And you'll always have your family and friends," Dad assured. "When your mom was Cardcaptor, she had to hide it from everyone."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "She didn't want to be a Cardcaptor in the beginning, either. But you can say she sort of grew onto it." Dad smiled. "I'm sure you will, too."

I glaced at Mom's smiling picture, and I returned the smile as well. "Yeah.... maybe."

"Get some rest," Dad said, standing up. "You have school tomorrow, still."

"Can't I just get out of school now that I'm a Cardcaptor?" I whined.

"No," he said with a laugh.

I sighed before getting up. "Worth a shot."

I headed back upstairs, hoping I could be able to fall asleep better. ANd fortunatly enough, I did.

--

The door bell rang that morning, and Syaoran answered it yet again. This time it was just Koma in his school uniform.

"Ah, morning Koma," Syaoran greeted. "Saya's in the kitchen. You're welcome to join us for breakfast."

"Thank you," Koma said, taking off his shoes as Syaoran let him in.

"Saya," Koma said, walking into the kitchen and taking his bag and hat off.

"Koma," I said with a bright smile on my face. I was in my seat at the table.

Touya was cooking, and looked over his shoulder. I gave him a glaring look and Touya rolled his eyes, going back to his cooking.

"Are you walking Saya to school again?" Saiyo asked as Kero ate his food.

"Yeah," Koma nodded.

"I'm done," I said, standing up. "But come on. There's something I want to try first ," I said, taking his hand and running upstairs. The rest of the guys in the kitchen watched from there.

"I still don't get how you're so comfortable with that brat," Touya mumbled.

"You were able to tolerate me after I married Sakura," Syaoran pointed out, sitting down.

"Barely," Touya said. "Not even now am I used to living in the same house as you."

Saiyo laughed. "You're being too overprotective of Saya, Touya."

"Shut up," Touya said annoyed, making Saiyo and Syaoran laugh.

"Over here!" I called over, rushing to my desk and showing the bird.

"It's bandages are off," Koma noticed.

I nodded, smiling down at it. "Yeah. It's wing is healed."

Koma looked at me. "So now what?"

"You should step back first," I said, Koma giving me a confsed look. He did as I said and stepped back to the door.

I walked forward to the little bird and bent down so my head was in front of it. "Are you ready to become a Sakura Card again?" I asked. It mere stood in front of me in a bowing position. I stood back up and backed up a little.

"What are you going to do?" Koma asked.

I closed my eyes and took out my star key necklace. I held it out in front of me. "Try to do this Cardcaptor thing right." I smiled and closed my eyes. The key glowed bright as it floated up, and a magic circle formed under me, Koma watching in awe.

"Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me," I chanted as the light grew stronger. "I, Saya, command you under our contract. RELEASE!"

The star wand grew bigger until I grasped it into my hand.

"Amazing," Koma whispered to himself as he watched the scene before him.

"Return to the guise that you were meant to be in. SAKURA CARD!" I finished, throwing the front of my wand forward and onto what seemed to be a rectangular light as the wings on the card grew. The bird on my desk was then absorbed into the rectangular light until it became the FLY card. Once the sealing was over, the lights disappeared and put down my wand.

"Wow," Koma said, walking over to where the circle once was. "So you can do that now?"

"Apears so," I answered as the fly card appeared into my hand. "FLY," I read, starring at the card.

"I wonder what they do," Koma wondered outloud, making me smile slyly at him as he gave me an unsure look. "What?"

--

"AH!" Koma shouted as I flew on my wand with him, heading for school. "Are you sure this is safe?!"

"Who cares about safe?! We're flying!" I cheered, one hand holding onto the wnad and the other hand holding my school hat. "And to think there are more cards like this one."

"Oh boy," Koma said with a slight sweatdrop.

"I think she's going to be able to get used to this," Syaoran said, him and watching from the living room window as we flew away. "Ne, Sakura?"

But I kept on smiling, enjoying this feeling of being a Cardcaptor. And hopefully, I'll be able to feel this way for a long long time.

* * *

_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..._

"There's a ghost story you know," Vann told. "Each ten years or so, there's a comet. They say that it makes darkness take over an entire place, and steal people away. If you're not careful, they could take you away, too."

--

"OAE!! WHO TURNED ALL THE LIGHTS OUT!!!" I shouted somewhat angry with an anime vein.

--

"Dad! Touya! Yukito!" Saiyo shouted, staying near koma and me.

"I hate true ghost stories," I said with anime tears.

--

"Saya it's a Sakura Card!!!" Kero shouted as he was being dragged into the shadows. "It's the-!"

"Kero!" I shouted as Koma and Saiyo pulled me away so we could run.

--

Saiyo whimpered at the sight of a shdow nearing him. "W-Who are you?"


	4. Saya and the Dark Blackout

The class was out around the school. Koma and I were having lunch together on a bench.

"Are you sleeping over again tonight?" I asked as we ate.

"Yeah," Koma replied, glancing at me. "Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Why would you need to bring anything?" I asked curiously.

"I heard on TV there's going to be a storm tonight," Koma told me. "In case you need any extra lights."

"Must be serious if you're telling me about it," I said, now worried. "Oae, I hate big storms."

"Which is exactly why I'm coming," Koma reminded with a slight laugh. "Your dad's out for work, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded, remembering my dad leaving this morning. "He has to train some people at the dojo. He says he'll be gone until who know's when. Hopefully he'll come home tonight."

"Man, then this means Touya's watching us isn't he?" Koma asked uncomfortably.

My face dropped. "Oh yeah."

"Touya," we both recited at the same time, then hanging out heads down.

"Miss Li," said a voice. We looked up and I saw Vann walking towards us.

"Vann," I said, smiling. Though Koma rolled his eyes at the sight. "Hi."

"Hello," Vann nodded. "The girls are looking for you by the garden behind the school. They ask you help them with the gardening."

"They are?" Koma asked.

"They are?" I asked surprised. Honestly I wasn't one who gardened very much.

"Something about a worm in the dirt?" Vann said, trying to remember.

I sighed, putting my bento on the bench. "I'll be right back."

With that I left the two boys as I ran off, rolling my sleeves up.

"So," Koma started, glancing at Vann. "What was that all about?"

"What was what, Koma?" Vann asked, smiling his usual sly smile.

Koma simply narrowed his eyes at Vann.

--

"And it happened so quickly," I said. Apparently the worm was half the size of a cat. "What kind of worms does the world breed anyway," I asked with a face as Koma and I walked.

"At leat it kept you busy," Koma said.

"So did you and Vann do anything while I was gone?" I asked, looking at him. "I was gone for a while and you guys were still there when I came back."

Koma remained silent. "It's nothing."

I sweatdropped. "You're so serious sometimes you know."

"Well I grow up faster," Koma shrugged.

I pouted and punched his arm.

"Ow!" he shouted, grabbing the sore spot. "What are that for!?"

"For being so grown-up," I said angry, like it were obvious.

Koma sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how you're even a Li. Everyone in your family is so serious."

I grinned and made a peace sign. "My Mom always told me I was like my grandma," I said, remembering all of the young pictures of grandma around the house. "Maybe I get my personality from her."

"More like childishness," Koma mumbled, giving me a vein as I glared at him.

--

Dingdong.

"I'll get it!" I announced through the house.

I opened the door, seeing Koma. It was dark, but it hadn't started raining yet, thank goodness. "Koma, you made it."

"Wouldn't miss another sleep over for the world," Koma said, me inviting him inside.

"Are you hungry? I didn't make dinner yet," I said.

"I'm fine-" Koma said, Touya suddenly by the wall with crossed arms.

"That Syaoran kid's gone and you think you can invite this twerp over?" Touya asked, narrowing his eyes down at us.

I sighed. "Touya, Koma comes over for a sleep over every time on this day. Just because dad's come doesn't mean we're changing plans." I glaced upwards. "And I swear you always call my dad kid no matter how mature he is."

"Well I'm in charge, so _this_ kid's sleeping in the living room on the couch," Touya said.

The doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" I spoke up.

"That's for me," Saiyo said, walking down the stairs calmly passing by us and disappearing.

"Anyway..." Touya said with a sweatdrop.

"Anyway you can't tell us what to do," I finished. "Now if you don't mind, we're going upstairs."

"No your not," Touya said, Koma staying awkwardly silent. He knew talking would only get him into more trouble than needed. "We're all going to stay in that living room and have a nice little, long chat."

"Probably going to be the longest most boring chat ever," I mumbled, Koma and I being forced to follow Touya.

"What was that?" Touya said.

"Nothing, nothing, Uncle Touya," I said with an unhappy skeptical look.

The three of us arrived in the living room, seeing Saiyo with Yukito.

"Yukito," I said with a smile, brought up from my grumpy mood.

"Hi Saya, Koma," Yukito said, smiling and waving his hand. "Touya."

"Yukito what are you doing here?" Touya asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Saiyo invited me over to help you watch the kids," Yukito said. "And also so that you won't ruin Saya's and Koma's night."

"What!?" Touya asked while I laughed in victory.

"Come on you guys," I laughed, leading Saiyo and Koma in a hurry out of the room.

"Hey!!" Touya shouted at us with a waving fist.

"Lighten up, Touya. They're just kids," Yukito smiled.

"Still. You know why I got protective over Sakura from that brat a while back," Touya said with crossed arms.

"I remember why," Yukito said, remembering his memory of Sakura. "And Saya's just at that age."

"Don't remind me," Taouya sighed.

--

"Here's your sleeping bag," I said, standing up from the closet. My little brother and Koma were sitting on my bed, Kero floating with the Sakura Book.

"What are you doing, Kero?" I asked as Koma came to help me wih the sleeping bag.

"Just sensing if there's a Sakura Card near by," Kero said with closed eyes. "This is a pretty big rain storm coming up. Any of the cards could take advantage of this."

"That or you're just paranoid," Saiyo remarked, making Kero grow a red vein and glare.

"Quit it you two," I said annoyed, sitting up. "Now I'm going to go downstairs and cook dinner alright? Can I trust you guys to stay up here?"

"Why do we have to stay up here?" Kero whined.

"Because with dad not here, Touya's in over-protective mode. And if anybody steps down there we're all doomed," I said.

"So why are you going down?" Koma asked with a slightly worried face.

"Someone has to get food. I'm starved," I said, closing the door.

"Speakin' of starved, I am too," Kero said, rubbing his stomach and thinking of all the food I could be making right now.

"No surprise there," Saiyo mumbled, setting the two glaring daggers at one another.

Koma sweatdropped and let out a sigh. "It's times like this I wish we had another person with us."

I was in the kitchen, cooking pasta while Yukito and Touya stayed in the living room, thank heavens.

"I'm home," said a familiar voice.

"It's you," Touya said, narrowing his eyes.

"Welcome home Syaoran," Yukito greeted.

"Dad!" I shouted, running out of the kitchen and into the living room. "You're back so soon."

"Yeah. I finished training at the dojo early today," Dad said with a smile and a hand behind his neck. "I presume Koma is here tonight?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But _Touya_ keeps saying Koma should sleep on the couch."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Dad said, glancing at Touya.

Suddenly the lights started flickering, turning on and off for a while until they returned to normal.

"Must be signs of a black out or something," Dad spoke up. He looked down at me. "You go upstairs with the others, Saya. We'll go look for some candles and flashlights."

I nodded in obedence and walked up the stairs to do as he said.

"How come she listens to you?" Touya asked grimly.

"Because she's Syaoran's and Sakura's daughter," Yukito answered instead, however Touya only recieved an anime vein from the fact of Syaoran and Sakura having a daughter again.

"Saya," Koma said as I opened my bedroom door. "Is your Dad back? I heard his voice."

"Dad's back," I answered to everyone. "But he told us to stay up here since there might be a blackout."

"Blackout?" Saiyo repeated.

"Here's some flashlights," Kero said, opening a drawer with some. "You're a lot more prepared than Sakura is I'll tell ya that."

"Hehe, uh, thanks Kero," I said with a sweatdrop. The lights flicked again as Saiyo, Koma, and I got flashlights. And in the nick of time, all of the electricity went out, making us turn on our flashlights.

Immediately I found Saiyo hiding me at my side. "It started," he said worriedly.

I made a small smile at him. Saiyo never was a fan of the dark. He always left his door open before he slept for some light. "Come on. Let's head downstairs and check on the others."

We opened the door and walked carefully down the stairs. I shined my flashlight though the living room.

"Dad?" I asked. "Touya? Yukito?"

"There're not here," Saiyo said confused.

"Maybe there're looking for supplies for the blackout?" Koma asked.

"Maybe," I said before gasping and wincing, everyone noticing. "W-What's this feeling.... It's so strange."

"Are you okay?" Koma asked worried, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I said with an assuring smile. "But it just, felt so sudden and, and so weird."

"You're sensing something," Kero said, catching all our attention. "That's what you feel when you sense a presence around. Describe it to me."

I tried to concentrate on the strange feeling. "It's.... dark."

"Well we can see that," Saiyo said.

"No, I mean like, this presence, it's dark.... I can't see it, but it's somewhere in the shadows."

Kero's head jumped in realization. "It's a Sakura Card."

"It is?" Koma asked.

"Oae," I groaned with anime tears. "Why during a black out?"

"Didn't I say before that the Sakura Cards could take advantage of this?" Kero scolded at me before calming down and flying all around us, looking for the card. "If I'm right, the card's taken Syaoran, Yukito, and Touya."

"N-No way," Saiyo said.

"They're safe I think," Kero said.

"_You think_," I repeated with a face.

"Not like the cards would harm anybody without a reason," Kero told me. "But you guys have to be careful. This card, I know it. And it could take you guys away, too."

I felt Saiyo grip onto me tighter. I could tell he was scared, despite how strong he usually was. You wouldn't imagine a kid like Saiyo being afraid of anything really, let alone the dark.

"It's the-" Suddenly a dark shadow like material appeared behind Kero, surrounding him as he struggled.

We all screamed as Koma went in front of me protectively.

"Kero!" I shouted, holding my hand out.

Kero struggled to get out. "Saya! Hide in Syaoran's room!

"But no one's allowed to go there!" I shouted to him.

"Do it! This Sakura Card's dangerous! It's the Sha-" But before he could finish, the shadows pulled him in and he disappeared whole. We all screamed again and started darting up the stairs.

"Where are we going!?" Koma yelled.

"I don't care just run!" I shouted, all of us screaming again. We finally arrived upstairs and ran into my dad's room, slamming the door shut. We all slid to the floor, trying to catch out breaths against the door.

"Why on earth did he tell us to hide in here?" Saiyo asked.

"I don't know," Koma answered, catching his breath. "But it must be for some reason."

"I don't sense it anymore," I said, being the first to calm down.

"What do you mean?" Koma asked, looking at me.

I looked up and into the darkness of the room. "It's like all of my magic's been blocked out by something.... Blocked out...." My head jumped. "That's why Kero told us to go in here."

"Why?" Saiyo asked.

"Dad's room must be surrounded by some protective magical barrier," I said, standing up. "So the card can't get us here."

"Well that's a relief," Koma said, standing up with Saiyo. "But we can't just hide in here forever."

"I know," I said, looking into dad's closet. I found a small lantern and turned it on, brightening up the room. "Best we just try and rest for now, gather up our energy."

We sat it on the bed and stayed around it, shutting off our flashlights to save light.

"It's strange," Saiyo said, hugging his knees on the bed. "Being in Dad's room and all."

I walked around the room. It was a simple bed, a trunk in front, and a bedside for a lamp. Just a small sliding closet.

"There's Mom," I said, seeing her picture on the bedside. And right next to the photo frame was a stuffled bear.

"What's that?" Koma asked, truning around.

"I don't know, I said, picking up the small toy. I smiled down at it. "It's cute, don't you think?"

"Mom had one like that I remember," Saiyo said. "I don't know what became of it but, apparently Dad has one as well."

Koma starred at the object in my hands. "Your parents share a strong bond, don't they."

I smiled, hugging the bear before putting it back down. "They do."

--

Thurnder flashed outside as we three stayed in scilence for a long period of time.

"It's hard to think up a plan when you don't really know what you're up against," I said with crossed arms, Koma nodding in agreement.

Saiyo meanwhile looked around our father's room. We were never allowed inside before. "Almost makes you wonder why Dad wanted to keep us out so much."

"Maybe he's just hiding something," I said, not really seeing it as much of a big deal.

"But what's he hiding?" Saiyo asked curiously.

Koma pointed his hand and Saiyo and I turned our heads towards a wall. And there mounted on it, was a sword.

"Whoa," I said, blinking.

"Maybe it's there for decoration?" Saiyo asked.

"Maybe," Koma replied. "But your dad words at the dojo as a swordsman, so I suppose it's no surprise he'd have a sword on his wall."

"I guess," Saiyo said as I kept on starring. For some reason. I sensed a magical presence from that sword as well. Then again I was new at this, so maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Anyway," I said, getting back to the original subject. "We have to get out of here so I can seal that card."

"You know how to seal the card?" Koma asked. "It'd be foolish for us to just barge in out there."

"Yeah," I nodded. "But I _do_ have a plan." Koma and Saiyo looked at me. "We'll take our lights here and explore the house. We'll have to stay together though. And first off, I need to get my cards from my room."

"But that's all the way down the hall," Saiyo argued.

"It's the only place I can get my cards," I argued. "Maybe if I use the FLY or the WINDY they'll help us against this card."

I took out my key and held it up. ""ey which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Saya, command you under our contract. RELEASE!"

The key transformed into the Star Wand and the magical circle under me disappeared. "Alright, you guys cover me."

--

We peeked out the safety of my dad's room and into the dark hallway. I nodded back to the guys and we walked out, them holding flashlights and me holding me staff.

"This way," I whispered, us making a quick run towards my room. Although, we kind of ran in a quick flash, like we were still scared. But hey, who wouldn't when there was a monster in your house trying to eat you?

I shut the door quickly and ran to my desk, Saiyo and Koma keeping a watch at the door.

"Better hurry, Saya. This room isn't protected like your dad's is," Koma said warningly.

"Don't you think I know that?" I asked, searching through my desk for the cards. I opened a drawer. "Found them!"

We all heard a ghoulish growl from behind the door, Saiyo growing a scared expression on his face.

"It's here," Saiyo told me in a hidden panic.

"I'll go out there and stall it. You guys stay together," Koma said, opening the door quickly and going outside.

"Koma!" Saiyo shouted, pounding on the door.

"Come on!" I said, grabbing Saiyo behind me. "FLY!"

The card activated and the door slammed open, us flyng out of the room. We looked over as saw Koma's hand disappear into the shadows.

"Koma," Saiyo said, looking.

I made a determined face. "We'll come back for you, Koma. Once we seal this card."

We arrived in the living room and theg shadows continued chasing us, trying to grab one of us.

"AHH!" Saiyo and I both screamed as we flew around what appeared to be endless darkness. Eventually something hit the back of my staff and Saiyo and I both fell off, the FLY card de-activating.

"Argh!" Saiyo shouted, landing on the other side of the room, me opposite from him.

"Saiyo run!" I shouted, Saiyo looking around for me.

"Saya?" Saiyo asked worried.

"Go!!" I repeated, Saiyo taking off and into the kitchen, where the lights flicked back on, luckily.

Saiyo sat down on the floor, exhausted. At least the rain had lightened up, allowed some of the electricity to return.

"I hate this," Saiyo said with a sigh. He sees a shadowy figure appear right outside the kitchen, as if refusing to enter the light-filled kitchen.

"It's you," Saiyo said, seeing the card in it's psychical form. It looked like a cloaked figure. Saiyo suddenly grew a different expression. "Where's my sister!!"

It gave no reply, for it could not talk.

"Tell me!" Saiyo shouted angrily.

The card backed up a little, turning around. It then turned around towards Saiyo again.

Saiyo looked somewhat surprised. "You, want me to follow?"

It gave no reply, but Saiyo could still tell it wanted him to follow. Saiyo, nervous still, came out of the protective kitchen and into the dark hallway again, hesitantly following the Sakura Card. They arrived in the living room again, seeing me laying on the ground, asleep.

"Saya!" Saiyo shouted, running to me and shaking me. "Saya, wake up!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. "Saiyo?"

"Man you were just asleep?" Saiyo asked with a look.

"Well I finally had some peace and quiet!" I said in my defence, quite tired. The I heard a whispering moan and looked up, seeing a cloaked figure.

I blinked my eyes, starring at it. ".... Interesting choice of friend."

"You can say that," Saiyo said, looking to the side then looking to the cloaked figure. "You're not bad. You just wanted to help me find my sister."

It nodded, in a way.

"You must be the card that Kero told me about. You're the SHADOW card," I said, seeing it meant no harm. "Now I get it. You only took everyone so I could find you."

It nodded again.

I smiled and Saiyo helped me stand up. I held out the Star Wand in front of the said card.

"Return to the guise that you were meant to be in. SAKURA CARD!"

The SHADOW card was absorbed and within a matter of seconds, all of the darkness lit up, revealing everybody laying on the floor, asleep. The pink Sakura Card flew to my hand, Saiyo arriving at my side.

"Good going, sis," Saiyo said, smiling.

I nodded.

"Argh," Koma groaned, rubbing his head.

"Koma?" I asked, running to him with my wand and kneeling by him. "Koma are you okay?"

He rubbed his head and opened one eye. "Man I feel like I just survived a one mile drop."

"Saya?" asked dad's voice. We looked over, seeing the three adults and Kero wake up.

"Dad!" I shouted happily, running to him and pouncing on him, laughing. Koma and Saiyo watched me, smiling.

"What happened? Did you guys catch the card?" Koma asked Saiyo.

The boy nodded. "After a while yeah." Saiyo looked over at his father. "But I still wonder about father's room." Saiyo kept a confused and wondering face, watching me and our dad fooling around. "What doesn't he want us to find?"

"You know," Kero said, flying over to Koma and Saiyo. "There are some things left unsaid. Your dad will tell you once the time comes."

"And when's that?" Saiyo asked.

Kero shrugged. "Who knows. I for one think he should just tell you, but then it could create complications..... Ah maybe he shouldn't tell you."

"Who's side are you on anyway?" Saiyo said angrily as Koma sighed, laying his head down.

--

It was night now, and it was still raining. Actually, it was the only thing I could hear.

I tossed and turned around bed, trying to shield my ears from the constant sound of drumming water.

"You alright up there?" Koma asked, turned around from his sleeping bag's position.

"I guess," I replied, looking down to him. "I'm just worried is all."

"Worried about what?" he asked. "You've captured your card."

"I know," I told. "BUt that's just it. There's a whole lot more out there. I almost lost dad, and Touya, and Yukito. I almost lost you, too."

Koma just starred up at me, listening.

"What if it happens again, but all you guys in danger?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't want you guys to get involved."

"A little to late for that, don't you think?" Koma asked, sitting up so he could lever with my head. "You're a Cardcaptor, Saya. I'm sure your mom faced these same problems, being forced to put everyone around her in danger. But she turned out okay."

"I guess," I said, still unconvinced. "I'm just scared I might loose you guys for good, you know."

Koma smiled comfortingly. "Well you won't."

"Promise?" I asked like a scared little kid.

Koma chuckled. "Promise."

We held out our pinkies and shook on it. Koma then went to lay down again, but saw his arm still up , his pinky hooked with my pinky still.

"If it's okay.... can't we stay like that for the night?" I asked. "I'd ask you if you could sleep on my bed for the night but, knowing Touya...- Huh?"

I looked up, seeing Koma stand up. I smiled and scooted over to give Koma some space. He laied under my covers and we both faced each other on my large pillow.

"Feeling better?" Koma asked, looking into my eyes. We were still holding out pinkies together under the covers.

I yawned, finally starting to fall asleep. "Yeah..." We both closed our eyes. "Koma?"

"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes closed but still facing me.

"Thank you," I whispered before finally falling into a deep sleep. Koma smiled in his unseen responce and fell asleep with me.

* * *

_NEXT CHAPTER..._

"You're taking them to the beach," SYaoran said over the phone.

"WHAT?!" Touya shouted with a vein into the speaker.

"YAY!!!!" Kero and I cheered, much to Saiyo's embarassment, and figuratively Touya's rage.

--

"I still don't get why we had to bring you along," Touya said to Koma as he, Koma, and Yukito sat under an umbrella.

"Because Saya asked her father," Yukito smiled, only giving Touya an anime vein. He noticed Koma's scilence. "You know Touya, Saya is old enough to have a boyfriend."

--

"The water...," I said, pausing from my game.

--

"Saiyo look out!" Koma shouted, pushing my little brother out of the way.

--

"Saya it's the WATER card!" Kero shouting in warning.


End file.
